Lookin' for Love
by Ramberbo
Summary: Spike is back and has a soul! Angel can now be happy without losing control. They are both ready for Buffy. Who will she choose? Complete (hey heads up I'm a huge Spuffy fan, hint hint)
1. And now I'm back

AN: This is my first Fic so be nice, I'm open to criticism and I'm a huge Spuffy fan.

As she walked through the cemetery she secretly hoped to run into him. Buffy knew it was wrong but Spike made her feel…different. Alive. After the summer she had had she needed that feeling.

"Hey there luv." Spike walked up behind her. He'd been watching her trying to think of a way to start this conversation. They had not spoken sense he left to Africa.

"Spike! What are you doing here?" _Stupid question! _

"I live here luv."

"Right" She turned away from those blue eyes, "I…Where have you been?"

"Nowhere" _Just tell her! _"Um…you want to…I d'no talk or something" Shit_, you ARE turning in to a poof! Just kiss her or something._

"Sure," _What's with the small talk? Just Kiss ME! _

As if reading her mind Spike walked up to her and kissed her, timidly at first but feeling her need he deepened the kiss. Spike ran his hand through her hair and under her blouse. His fingers brushed passed her breast, she shivered.

She loved the way he made her body react to his touch; she knew that she held the same power over him. She broke the kiss needing to look into his eyes…there was something there… something new…something human.

"Oh God! I got to go" With out a glance back she darted off in to the night.

* * *

"Damn it" Spike was back in his crypt "I knew I should have told her."

There was no doubt why she ran off like that she knew. Guilt ran through him and everything came flooding back the pain. The pain he had caused, the pain he could now feel the full effect of now that he had a soul.

* * *

"His soul! He has his soul," She sat on the edge of Willows bed tears treating to fall.

"He does? Wow, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, but…" _now I can love him without guilt…not LOVE. _ "I don't know."

* * *

"Buffy…" Spike knocked on the Summer's front door "Buffy please open up! We need to talk"

She heard him but ignored, this was too much he had a soul and he didn't tell her. Did he trust her?

* * *

Angel walked through the silent streets of Sunnydale; he could feel the evil all around. He was back, but he had to find Buffy they had to talk.

I t was almost sunrise Spike could feel it, he had 15 minutes.

* * *

"Buffy please!" The door opened slowly Spike hoped to see her. But it was Dawn. "Where's your sis?"

"She's in side, what did you do?" she spat at him.

"Nothing to be ashamed of" _Not like last summer._ Almost as if she read his mind she looked nervous, she backed away. "You know I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I'm different now"

Dawn relaxed pity etched across her face "You should go, sunrise is in 15 minutes" she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Angel began to feel nervous sunrise was in 15 minutes.

* * *

"Did he leave?" Buffy asked as her sister entered the room.

"Yes" Dawn waited a second before talking "Why won't you talk to him? You know that he was under a spell when he tried to…to…last summer. Willow told you, and he's helped so much been there for you and me." She realized she had been yelling at her sister, "He said he was sorry for what ever he did this time."

Dawn stopped maybe she was defending the wrong person she didn't know what he did.

* * *

Angel stared at the front door, _Knock you idiot. _He could feel the sun start to come up from behind the trees.

Knock! Knock!

He smelled something, it was familiar but he couldn't place it.

He heard foot steps running down the stairs the lock clicked the door swung open.

"Spike!"

"No" His smile faded "Not quiet"

"Oh…Angel!" she stared

"Can I come in…?" The sun was almost over the trees.

"Of course" Buffy pulled him in.

"What are you doing here? It's not another apocalypse…is it?"

"Nope" He knew the smell now it was Spike and it was everywhere. "Not this time." _No this time he came for her._

"Why are you here then?" she hadn't meant to sound rude but it was Angel here in Sunnydale.

"Well…" _Here goes nothing._ "We can be together now…?"

"What?!"

"I have been living in LA and about a month ago I ran into this old wizard. He said that her could help me with my happiness clause, I turned it down at first but, Cordy, talked me into it. So the guy did it, it was pretty damn painful but…well worth it. Yet…it's too late isn't it? You're in love, but not with me."

Buffy was taken aback, _no, no, no not with Spike. _"No…maybe…I don't know…I need to think."

"Ok…I can't really go…"

"you can have the basement"

"Fine…"

She took him to the basement stairs; he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Spike sat in the corner of his crypt talking to himself. "What did you think she wouldn't see it?"

He loved her no doubt but could she love him really. Only hell could tell. One minute she says she needs him…the next she says to Bugger off.

Knock! Knock!

_Who the Hell! _"Come in!" the latch was opened and Dawn slipped in. "Bit? Whatcha' doin' here? Big sis wont be to happy."

Dawn wrinkled her nose the crypt was littered with bottles and smelt like smoke and leather. "Angel's back" she said tentatively "He was talking to Buffy, something about his soul."

Spike looked up at Dawn and nodded in understanding "So the poof got himself a permanent soul, well I'm happy for him… both of them." He put a bright fake smile on.

"No, she hasn't said yes to him yet she said she's thinking." She yelled at the vampire. Tears starting to form in her eyes. He came towards her slowly not wanting to over step the boundaries. But she ran to him hugging him, he held her feeling tears in his eyes. He had to get Buffy back.

* * *

Buffy sat at her bedroom window looking across town. She could see the grave yard from there, only a speck. "Dawn could you come here for a minute?" she called to the next room. She needed sister time, but there was no answer. "Dawn?" She walked over to the room but it was empty.

Buffy looked around the house, but she knew in her mind where her sister had gone. "Spike."

* * *

"Dawn" Buffy kicked the crypt door down she wasn't in the mood to deal with doors. The room was empty no Dawn and no Spike. _Maybe he never made it back to the crypt before sunrise this morning? _She hated it but she was worried. Then it came to her… _Maybe he killed himself?_ "Spike!" She ran from the crypt to the nearest tunnel. "Spike! Dawn!" she could feel the tears start to fall.

It had been a long time and it was almost sunset Buffy was tired and weak from crying, she needed to get home and think about where Dawn could be.

She ran to the house, up the stairs and into her room. There she was Dawn was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Where were you?"

"Where was I? I have been looking for you for 3 hours" Dawn answered back. "You were gone when I got back"

"I needed sister time." She started to cry "I don't know what to do…"

"Buffy, stop crying and look at me!" she did stop surprised at the harsh tone out of her sister. "That's better, now lets think logically. Angels back, right? And her still feels for you… but she did leave you for LA when things got tough, but he did go through a lot to get the soul thing. Ok?" Buffy nodded unable to speak. "Now Spike… he was evil, yet he still helped you when you needed it with Angelus… but he did come back to Sunnydale when you told him not to…he did stay with me though when you died…and he has a soul, for you. Yes I know about the soul" Dawn finished "Buffy it's your choice, I know who was there for me but who will stay there for you?"

"Wow! When did you get so smart?" She hugged her.

"Last summer with Spike. I'll leave you to think, I love you."

"Love you too, Dawn."

* * *

Angel woke up in Buffy's basement, the sun was down and someone had opened the back door. He got up and stretched taking an unnecessary yawn, and headed to the door stepping into the night air. His mind wondered on the choice Buffy was going to make, before he came he thought that it was no problem; she would run into his arms. He loved her…or so he thought. It had been so long sense he'd seen her, she was still beautiful, still strong, but there was something missing from both sides.

He had lived in LA for three years and in that time maybe he had grown apart. Too far to mend the broken hearts, he sat on the stairs outside. He was confused; he had loved her so long it was impossible to think that someone could take her place…but maybe…Cordy.

* * *

Spike watched Angel sitting on the back steps. He wanted to hit the great pansy for trying to take Buffy away. Still he was grateful that she hadn't made her decision yet… he could still win her.

"Angel, so how's death in the big city?" Spike left his hiding spot sure Angel already knew he was there.

"Spike, I can see you fit in real well in these parts, the Hell mouth and all," Angel looked directly at Spike. "But I hear you've turned a corner stone, followed my example and got your self a soul."

"For your information I fought long and hard for this soul, no one had to force it into me. Mine also doesn't have an expiration date…but I hear you got that fixed. No more Angelus…not like I'll miss the mass murderer, but he was a hell of a lot more fun than 'stick up you ass', Angel." He gave him his finest smirk.

"It's nice to see you too, spike. But just to remind you I had her long before you." Spike flinched at the words and struck hitting Angel in the jaw. Angel kicked Spike in the ribs. He fell to the ground and Angel tackled him. They rolled over each other hitting and kicking any possible place they could find. "Besides, she could never love you…and you know it."

"She can and does!"

"Oh yeah! Has she told you that, actually said 'Spike, I love you'?" Spike's eyes clouded, he jumped up and ran off into the night. "Didn't think so." He brushed off and stood up. He headed into the house seeing a note on the counter.

_We are at the Bronze!_

_Dawn_

He headed out.

* * *

Buffy had heard the conversation outside and seen the fight. Angel and Spike were never the best of friends she knew the fight was inevitable, but what was making this choice so hard. _Spike has a soul. _ A voice told her. _ He wouldn't have been an option otherwise…nor would he?_

_

* * *

_

Angel entered the familiar setting of the Bronze, it had been a while but I brought back fond memories. He saw Xander and walked over to the table.

"Angel! It's been a while" Xander said scooting over to make room.

"Yeah, it has. How's life?"

"Well this is…" indicating to Anya "my fiance"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you, you weren't invited to the wedding, but you can still get me a nice present." Anya said.

"Anya!" Xander said under his breath

"Oh and Xander he wants a present too."

Xander looked apologetic, "Hey Anya, want to dance?" Before an answer he pulled her out to the dance floor.

"Hello Angel," Willow sat in Xander's now empty seat.

"Hey Will, How's it going?" He had heard about last summer and the 'evil Willow' from Wesley.

"Ok I guess" she looked into her drink. "You? How is LA.?"

"Good." the table went silent.

* * *

Buffy went for a walk she had to clear her head, she didn't know where but she had to go away from the house.

* * *

Spike waited by the door of the Bronze, he had to talk to Buffy and this is where she would be, with her friends. This was the only place he could think she would want to be.

* * *

It was strange, her walk was to nowhere yet she found her self at Spikes place. She knocked gently but there was no answer she knew he was a live now from the fight, but she had to tell him…she loved him.

"Oh my god, I love him" she dared the thought to replay in her head, the more she thought about it the more it seemed to be true. He was sweet, kind, trustworthy, loyal, and not to mention damn hot. Yes, Angel was he first love but he had left and Spike stayed around. She really did love him. She kicked the door open. "No." she whispered. The Crypt was cleared out all he stuff was gone.

* * *

"Bugger this" Spike stalked away from the Bronze and got onto his motorcycle. His stuff was gone, sold, he had $537 in his pocket and he left

* * *

.

"He couldn't have left" Buffy said to her self, "I know he was upset but…" she knew in her heart he was gone and it was her fault. She ran to the Bronze maybe her friends knew.

She entered the club seeing Angel right off.

"Buffy!" He called to her.

"Hey," she looked around.

"You are looking for someone?"

"Yeah, Spike have you seen him?"

he debated on telling her he had seen him outside. "Yes, he was outside the door but he left. Seemed pissed."

"Pissed?" She was worried she ran toward the exit and Angel right behind her. Before she had the chance to look for Spike a scream sounded in the ally behind the Bronze


	2. Good Bye Blue Skys

* * *

Buffy went into the ally not yet realizing that Angel was not far behind her. The scream had come from a girl in the corner of the dark ally way. Three Vampires surrounded her one going for her neck. Buffy tapped the Vamp on the shoulder not wanting this to go to far, "You really need to pick a better location than this. I mean the Ally. Come on!"

Before the vamp could think she had him tackled to the ground and was putting a stake through his heart. "One down…" she started

"One to go…" Angel said through a burst of dust behind him.

Buffy smiled at him great full for his help she wasn't in the mood for a long fight. They turned to the last vampire, he was the biggest of the three. Angel and Buffy took turns kicking the vamp and hitting, fighting side by side.

_Just like old times…maybe there was something there?_ Angel wondered as Buffy stabbed the vamp sending the dust into the wind.

"Angel…" Another scream sounded in the distance, "What the hell…I know this is Sunnyhell but this is ridiculous." She darted toward the scream. Deep in her head she hoped that the scream didn't come from a victim of Spike.

* * *

Spike was lying face down on the pavement he had heard the woman screaming for help, but the pain of a broken ankle prevented him from running to her rescue. "What the hell?" One second he was riding his motorcycle out of town, the next a woman ran in front of him and he swerved to miss her. He looked around and saw a woman sobbing. She could barely breath, he had to get up to help, and he stood gingerly on the ankle. "Hey…" he walked to her "what were you doing in the road like that?"

"Its coming!" she screamed for a second time that night this time afraid for her life not his. She pointed into the woods where a large Moon demon came trampling out.

"Moonstruck demon…they only eat…" _virgins…_ That was a personal subject he would rather not know.

* * *

Buffy reached the scream and found a very dead demon, the neck had been snapped. "Moonstruck?" Angel asked from behind her.

"Looks like it, I have never seen one before, and they are huge." The neck of the Moonstruck was two feet wide at least "who ever killed this must be strong" She looked around the scene trying to see who had managed to kill this beast. She saw a woman bending over a figure. Buffy ran toward the woman seeing that the figure was human. She walked closer the woman was talking quietly to her self.

"He fell off the motorcycle…he saved me…my fault…he's dead…" the woman buried her head into the body saying thank you as she stood to talk to the police.

Buffy saw it, a platinum head and a leather duster. "Spike!" She ran to him forgetting the waiting Angel, "Spike, no" she knelt by his side. Touching his face she tried to blink away the tears. "You can't go now, no. Not now that understands. You can't be dead."

"Not any more than normal," she smiled as she held his head in her lap.

* * *

Angel watched the two former lovers; he realized that this was never going to work. Buffy had moved on, and so should he. He had to get back to LA… and Cordy.

* * *

Spike looked into those eyes. They were alive with love, _Angel. _ He had almost forgotten him "you have to go back to him…he's waiting." Spike stood up knowing he had lost her. "Bye Buffy" he walked off in to the woods.


	3. All you Need is Love

Buffy Watched as he walked away "Spike! Stop!"  she called out to him "Please!"  but he ignored the calls. "Don't leave…"

A hot tear rolled down her cheek she had cried so much in the last 24 hours she didn't think there was any thing left, but the tears came harder than ever.  _Angel! Oops! _ She had forgotten he had followed her.  She turned to find him but he was gone.  In one day she had managed to lose the only two men she had ever loved.

Spike Walked in to the forest surrounding Sunnydale, he knew that he needed a place to rest and heal before he could go too far on foot.  In the center of the woods he saw a cottage it was rundown and looked abandoned "Hello?" he called into the house.  When no one answered he walked in. "Well this is a nice enough place."  Now that he had shelter he began to process what had just happened.  _I walked away…from Buffy._

Buffy needed to find Spike.  He couldn't just leave without knowing her feelings for him.  _But maybe he doesn't have those feelings any more, he walked away. _She had to try. 

"Willow," she walked into the room where the witch slept, she woke up.

"What is something wrong?"

"No…yes…how far would a vampire with two hurt ankles, that was beat up by a Moon demon and only one hour till sunrise get?"

"I don't know…three miles at the most."

"Thanks, sorry I woke you up." She left the room, she would start looking now.  The sun was almost up; this was as good as time as any.  She grabbed a weapon just incase.

She started three miles from the accident and searched all around looking for a place that a Vampire could take refuge from the sun.

After many hours of searching Buffy began to think the worst…again.  It was 3pm and she knew Dawn would start to get worried. _Maybe I should give up.  He probably doesn't want to see you._  She decided that at 4pm she would leave and head home.

She saw a cabin in the distance, _Maybe?_ She walked up the steep path to the entrance, she stopped at the entrance.  She felt something in there, a vampire, Spike.  She rushed inside.

"Spike?" she called there was no answer; the first room she looked in was empty.  There was a slight groan coming from the back of the house "Spike!"  She ran to the back opening the door to a room.  There he was sleeping on an old roll out couch.  She went to him and knelt by his face.  She ran her fingers over his face and in his hair.

She couldn't bring her self to wake him; he looked so peaceful she whispered into his ear "I love you"

Buffy felt the weight on her shoulders lift, and she felt tired.  She claimed on to the couch-bed next to Spike feeling for the first time in a while safe and finally home. 

Spike woke up alone on the bed. _A dream. _ He thought Buffy might have been there it seemed so real…_Wait…the smell…vanilla…Buffy was here. _ He smiled it was dark and he had to see her.  She loved him he knew that now she told him.  _Take that Angel you poof! _ 

He got up gingerly on his hurt ankle it was sore but he needed to see her.  _Maybe she said she loved you to say good bye…maybe she loves you only as a friend…maybe her and Angel are together right now! _He thought about it, he didn't want to compromise her happiness for his own.  He could live without her to make her happy…_No he couldn't.  _He ran out the door toward the Summer's home…toward his slayer.


	4. That Lovin' Feelin'

**a.n.: I'm sorry that the last two chapters were sooooo short. This will be longer…I'm gone on vacation for 9 days so keep reviewing and I'll up date ASAP. Thanks to star2421 for the review it helps me write. **

Buffy sat in her room just staring at the wall; Spike did not need any more of her bull shit. That is what she realized while lying with him in the cabin…she had treated so bad that a normal man would have never forgave her. She used him, she hurt him, beat him when life didn't go her way. The funny thing is that she always thought of her self as better than him…but in truth he was better in so many ways. She didn't disserve him.

* * *

Spike ran until he reached the house and without a thought he knocked. He was tempted to just barge in uninvited…but that didn't work to well with vampires. _Too bad if she chose Angel over me! She needed to know exactly what happened last summer in __Africa__. _He pounded on the door he knew someone was there he could hear them. The door finally opened Xander stepped outside. _Oh great!_

"Spike what are you doing here? She doesn't want to see you."

"I don't care I need to see her."

"Well she doesn't need to see you, I don't know what happened between you two yesterday but you need to go."

"I'm not leaving until I see her," Xander shut the door, "BUFFY! Buffy, I love you, and I don't care who knows. I went to Africa to get my soul for you, so I can be the man you deserve! Buffy please, if Angel is there with you I don't give a shit! He had a chance with you and he left, I'm here…I love you!" he shouted to the window that was her bedroom. "Buffy," he quieted down; "I know I'm not perfect, no one is, but I know one thing for cretin…I need you, you make me want to try to be better. Please Buffy, please."

The house was silent; no one spoke in or out. Spike had lost, he turned away in defeat "you know what…I don't care" he said to him self, a lie "I don't need her."

"Oh…ok if that's what you want." Her spun around seeing her, she had red puffy eyes.

"Buffy," he ran to her and lifted her in a hug, then kissed her with all the built up passion that had been withheld for so long.

"Spike," she whispered into his ear "I chose you, not him you."

He held her tighter than before tears in his eyes, _I love you my slayer. _ "I love you." He broke the kiss for a second, but a second too long Buffy groaned in longing. They reattached and there tongs battled for dominance.

"I love you too" They kissed again not ever wishing to break it again; they hadn't noticed the audience that had formed. Xander, Anaya, Willow and Dawn all watched from the door. The two, without breaking the kiss, walked away.

"Thank God!" Dawn said relieved, "Took long enough."

* * *

Spike held her so close that God himself could not part them, their bodies pressed together. Buffy felt her heart pounding inside her love the taste of him in her mouth. She searched for it making the kiss deeper than ever, Spike trembled beneath her kiss, their bodies longed for each other and it showed. They had to walk back to the cabin; the crypt had been taken over.

They reached the room with the couch, Spike lifted Buffy down onto it never once breaking the kiss. He hovered over her her lifting her shirt over her head, revealing her breasts. He ran a cool finger over the smooth skin feeling the desire pulsate off of her. She lifted his shirt and reached down for his pants her hands ran across his bulge.

He quivered with the pleasure of her touch. She slowly released him; she looked into his eyes and gasped. Those eyes held so much love. He looked at her she looked at him both naked both very in love.

Spike woke afraid to find that last night had been a dream. But there she was, with her green eyes wide and a smile on her face. "You ready to tell the world?" he asked.

"Yes, I want the world to know that your mine," she ran warm hands through his hair. She kissed his forehead "the friends know probably, you weren't exactly secret about it."

"I know but what does the Bit think, I love her Buffy, and I don't want to keep her in the dark."

"We will just have to talk to her than."

"We?"

"Yep," she laughed and kissed him, he soon relaxed in the kiss and she followed her tong along his teeth. She heard his stomach growl. "When was the last time you feed?" She asked worried.

"I don't know, couple of days," spike felt the hunger rise as he thought about it.

"Days, Spike you didn't eat after the accident, oh my God, are you ok." She was not happy

"I'm fine Pet, Ill eat when we leave" he smiled at her, but she did not return it. Instead she exposed her neck to him offering. He starred at her in awe, "No, I'm not taking you." He pushed her off of him, but she stood resolute. He felt the hunger it was calling her to him, he started to feel weak he should have eaten before, and then this would have been so hard to refuse.

"Spike, drink, Please." She asked him to his dead heart leaped to his throat. The trust was there he felt it and was honored; he looked at her neck seeing the scars from other previous bites. The demon rose and her held her close, the need to mark and claim this woman was great. He kissed her softly along her collarbone she took a breath to steady her heart. He shifted his face and bit into her neck.

It did not hurt like the others had; this was a very different feeling than she had ever felt before. She felt a pull on her neck and she wanted to cry out not in pain or fear but in ecstasy. He took another sip from her and she shook with pleasure. After two more sips Spike pulled away, she gave a little whine of protest but was too tired to argue, she laid on the bed next to him.

He smiled and kissed her head, maybe one day he could finish the claim.

They woke up at 8pm Buffy was ready to go home, Spike wasn't as sure. "They hate me"

"Not all of them, Dawn love you."

"Yeah, but Xander does and he has a lot of influence over the group"

"Not me, other wise I wouldn't be here would I?"

"I guess not" he sounded like a whiny child that couldn't get his way.

"Besides, weren't you the one telling me that I needed to tell Dawn so she wasn't left out of the loop?"

"Yeah but I meant you go and talk to her, let them get used to it and then I talk."

"Oh no," she had gotten dressed and was waiting for him to you go and talk to her, let them get used to it and then I talk."

"Oh no," she had gotten dressed and was waiting for him, "your coming, so get dressed." She through his pants at him hitting him in the face with the buckle still attached.

On there way out the door he stopped her. Leaning his head down to the puncture marks he made that afternoon he licked up the remaining blood. She gave him better access by tilting her head. She wanted him to take her and knew he wanted her also. He snapped out of it first and stopped cleaning kissed her once promising more to come. And they left the cabin heading home.

* * *

Dawn waited all night for a call form Buffy, not that she expected one but it gave her a chance to stay up late. She had only slept three hours and felt groggy while playing Go Fish with Anya Willow and Xander. "Xander got any threes."

"Yes, you cheat."

She laughed because it was true she could see all of his cards in the window behind him. Willow looked at Dawn "Hey Dawnie, how do you feel about your sister and Spike?"

"What? I love them; they are great and take good care of me. And I hope they stay together, that's the best thing that has ever happened to this family for a long time." Dawn smiled, "I just wish I could have little nieces and nephews. To bad he a vamp."

Xander looked annoyed, "That's right, he is a vampire, and he is evil sentenced to an after life in Hell" he shouted unable to control his anger.

"He has always been here…" she snapped back, "I trust him and love him more than my own father, and they are going to make it…" she looked for support in that statement but got none. "You guys don't think they'll make it…do you? You think that this is just a fling like last year, well what the hell do you know?" She stormed out of the room up stairs the game forgotten.

"I'm sorry!" he tried to yell after the teen. Xander looked at Willow, _maybe they could make it._


	5. Baby I Love you

AN: I'm back for three days then leaving again for a week on a Mission. I'll try to up date ASAP

Buffy and Spike held hand feeling safe and secure with each other. Yet he couldn't help but think that once they entered the Summer's house hold she would ignore him like before. He trusted her but he knew that her friends could be harsh without thinking. They cared about they're friend so much that the were blind to her happiness.

They were at the door Buffy was excided not as nerves as she thought she'd be. They opened the door Spike looked at their interlocked hands wondering if she would pull away when she friends saw them. "Hello? Dawn?" Buffy called into the house, her hand still in his. Xander and Willow came around the corner Anya right behind. Her hand got looser, _One…two…three. _ But nothing happened her grip tightened and Spike smiled.

"Hey guys, where's Dawnie?"

Willow and Xander exchanged uneasy looks, "She got a little mad and went up to her room…" Willow said tentatively

"Why?" Spike asked

"Um…I…" Xander started to explain but Buffy stopped him she knew what had gotten Dawn mad.

"I'm going to go check on her, you guys stay here we need to talk." She started up stairs, "Spike you coming?"

"Me?"

"Yep, if your going to be apart of this family you need to come with me to talk to Dawn."

She went up spike right behind smiling like a fool. Willow and Xander just stared.

They entered the room smiling and holding hand again, she loved the feel of his hands in hers it was a great feeling. Dawn was sitting on her bed writing in a journal she had been crying her eyes were blood shot. "Dawn, you ok?"

She looked up and saw the couple and smiled. "Yeah, I fine, so I guess you guys are a thing now?"

"Yes" spike smiled at Buffy, Dawn smiled too. _A family! _ His smile grew and he went to Dawn and hugged her tight she hugged him back. Buffy went to them and waited spike grabbed her pulling her into the hug.

They pulled back, Dawn was crying, "What's wrong, bit?"

"Nothing, it's just. You're the closest thing to a father and a brother that I've ever had and when you brake up…my life will fall apart again."

"Bit, I can't promise any thing but I know that I will love you forever, and I will never leave you even if your sister and I don't make it…but I'm hoping that won't ever be the case." He looked a Buffy she was crying too. He hugged them again feeling for the first time truly loved and cared for be a family…his family.

They walked down stairs Buffy and Spike right behind a now smiling Dawn. Willow, Xander and Anya were sitting around the table. Buffy sat a cross from them Spike on one side and Dawn on the other. "Now listen up…I love him…I need him… and I'm happy so that should be enough but I know that some…" she looked at Xander "won't be able to handle this."

"I can handle it…well ill try" he smiled Buffy was surprised at this she expected a fight.

"Well. Ok I need a shower and some sleep so I'll talk to you later." She stood up she did need a shower and sleep but she looked at spike and those things didn't seem so important.

"Of course you do, I find that after many orgasms I get sweaty…"

"Anya!" Xander hissed under his breath.

"Oh, sorry"

The friends left and Willow too, she said she had a class.

Buffy looked at Spike and kissed him they were a family and a happy one at that.

"Oh god! Get a room." Dawn went up to her room "I'm going to Janis's."

The couple went up stairs and found a room.

The End

AN: I will write a sequel got it all planed out!! Hope you liked it! R&R please


End file.
